Secret Admirer
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: Just one clue can make you realize your secret admirer was with you along :) R


**Secret Admirer **

**Monday 13****th April**** 2009 **

_**I watched her from my locker; she was so beautiful, talented, pretty, smart, and cute, funny…I just loved everything about her. I had been watching her for months since she started this school in September. **_

_**She in most of my classes and from what I know she is the same; well duh, she must be if is in most of my classes but I'm really getting to know her because she became good friends with my brother girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. But as I was getting to know her within…4 days, I began to fall for her…Big time. **_

_**I'm normally quite easy at falling in love quickly but she was different; she laughs with me not at me and she has even said it before now that she would go out with me if I asked her but I've never had the courage to ask her out yet but a month ago she had a boyfriend so I don't know if he still on the scene…I asked Mitchie but she couldn't answer it for me but my brothers told me to stay away and find someone else but I didn't want anyone else, I wanted her and I was going to get her till week. **_

_**Oh here it comes. **_

_**I grinned and closed my locker. **_

"_**Are you Caitlyn Gellar?" The flower lady asked. **_

_**She turns around with a smile and nodded. "Yes…." **_

"_**These are for you" She said, giving Caitlyn the colorful roses. **_

_**She smiled and took them. "Thank you" **_

_**The lady smiled and walked off; I walked over to Caitlyn. **_

"_**Who are the flowers from?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets. **_

_**She shakes her head and took the card out and opens it. "Roses are beautiful but you are the rose that will never die love from your secret admirer" She reads out, looking at me. **_

_**I nodded and smiled. "Sweet…No idea who it from then" **_

"_**Nope" She said, closing her locker. "Oh well…I have a secret admirer" **_

_**Mitchie and Shane came from around the corner and smiled at us both. "Wow…Who are the flowers from?" Mitchie asked, looking at them. **_

_**Caitlyn smiled and blushed. "From my secret admirer" **_

"_**Oh…I see now" Mitchie said. **_

"_**Well we could help you look for him" Shane pointed out. "Let's see…Got to be someone rich, someone who isn't afraid to make a fool of himself in case you don't like him back…" **_

"_**I think she gets it Shane" I burst out. "Caitlyn…Were help you look for him" **_

_**Caitlyn shakes her head. "Um…I don't want help, if he cares that much he'll just come forward and ask me out" Caitlyn responded. **_

_**I nodded and smiled weakly. "Okay" **_

_**As she walked off with Shane and Mitchie; I sighed and lean against the wall. **_

**Tuesday 14****th**** April 2009 **

_**I wasn't really paying any attention to this lesson because I was too busy watching Caitlyn Gellar; the sweet, kind and funny girl…I was seriously falling for her hard. She is always in my head and my heart. **_

_**I sighed as I watched her; laughing and talking to Peggy Dupree and Tess Tyler, I didn't like Tess well I didn't have a problem with her but she was an ex-girlfriend of mine and I didn't think Caitlyn would get along with Tess but doesn't matter, Caitlyn can be friends with whoever she wants.**_

_**I thought of every reasons not to ask Caitlyn out but none of them were good enough; I wasn't scared of her parents, I wasn't scared that she had an older brother, I didn't care that she didn't like spiders or little creatures, I didn't care that she didn't really like my shirts that I sometimes wear. I just didn't care. **_

_**She everything I want. **_

_**She everything I need. **_

_**She's everything. **_

_**I sighed someone knocks on the classroom door and the teacher opens it. **_

"_**A delivery for Caitlyn Gellar" The bakery boy said, holding a basket of mini blueberry and chocolate muffins. **_

_**She stood up and smiled weakly. I saw the reddest in her cheeks grow as she took the basket.**_

"_**Thanks" She replied, taking the basket and sitting down. **_

_**He left the room and Caitlyn looked at everyone in the room. As the class was over; I caught up with Caitlyn …**_

"_**Who is it from?" I asked. **_

_**Caitlyn sighed and showed me the card. "My heart is baking for you…I know these are your favorite so enjoy love from SA" I read out.**_

_**I looked up at Caitlyn and smiled. "Sweet…I think you should look for this guy Caitlyn, he obviously loves you" I spoke. **_

_**Caitlyn shakes her head. "No, I've got more important things to do than waste my time on some boy" Caitlyn responded, walking off. **_

_**I just shake my head and walked off to my next lesson; I was grinning all the way there, knowing this was really getting to Caitlyn. **_

_**God, she doesn't know what coming next. **_

**Wednesday 15****th**** April 2009 **

_**I waited outside the school for Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn and the rest of the crew to get here; I wouldn't say I'm popular but I am because everyone wants to be my friend but I know why and that because I'm famous. But Caitlyn, she doesn't care that I'm famous and that what else I like about her…She looks at me like a normal guy. **_

_**When Caitlyn arrived; I saw that she was upset so I got up and followed her. **_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked. **_

_**She shakes her head and sighed. "This secret admirer knows where I live now" **_

_**I chuckled. "Well it obvious, he goes to this school then" I pointed out. **_

"_**Well he must be close because he knows where I live and know what lesson I'm in" Caitlyn replied, opening her locker. **_

_**A piece of paper falls out and she opens it. **_

"_**Is everything okay?" I asked. **_

_**She rolled her eyes and gives me the piece of paper. "Morning Caity…Do you like the nickname? I do…Perfect for you, look a nice surprise for you in your first lesson…Love from SA" I read out, giving it back to Caitlyn. "Well let's go before he embarrass himself anymore" **_

_**We got there and everyone was looking at the board. **_

"_**What's everyone looking at?" Caitlyn asked as she turns her head to the board. **_

"_**Aw…Caitlyn, the secret admirer wrote you a poem" Peggy answered. **_

_**Caitlyn looked at me and I grinned. "Wow…Any bloke can do that" I pointed out. **_

_**Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Sing it Nate" Caitlyn said. **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Sing it…You're the music man" Caitlyn responded. **_

_**I swallowed. "Okay" **_

_**I started playing the song and looked at the board…**_

_**I never thought I would, did it**_  
_**Never thought I could**_  
_**I did it like that, did it like this**_  
_**Did it like everybody knows**_  
_**That we got something real, shorty**_  
_**I know what I feel**_  
_**Shout it like that**_  
_**Shout it like this**_  
_**Listen up, everybody knows but you,**_  
_**So here it goes**_

_**Cause I never really noticed**_  
_**Took a while for me to see**_  
_**Playing back the moments**_  
_**Now I'm starting to believe**_  
_**That you could be at the show and know every word**_  
_**But it's you who makes me sing**_  
_**I may not know where we are but I know who I am**_  
_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh**_

_**Every time you smile for me**_  
_**Takes me a while to bring myself back**_  
_**Cause your all that**_  
_**And I just had to let you know**_  
_**That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you**_  
_**I can be too loud 'cause I don't care**_  
_**I let 'em all stare**_  
_**I just want everyone to know the truth,**_  
_**It's only you**_

_**I never really noticed**_  
_**Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)**_  
_**Playing back the moments**_  
_**Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)**_  
_**That you could be at the show and know every word**_  
_**But it's you who makes me sing**_  
_**I may not know where we are but I know who I am**_  
_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan**_

_**You showed up and you looked so classy**_  
_**Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting**_  
_**You were real from the start of it all**_  
_**Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe**_  
_**Stars shine but your light is the brightest**_  
_**Love flies but your love is the highest**_  
_**You're so sweet that it drives me crazy**_  
_**A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby**_

_**I never really noticed**_  
_**Took a while for me to see**_  
_**Playing back the moments**_  
_**Now I'm starting to believe**_  
_**That you could be at the show and know every word**_  
_**But it's you who makes me sing**_  
_**I may not know where we are but I know who I am**_  
_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh**_  
_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh**_

_**That you could be at the show and know every word**_  
_**But it's you who makes me sing**_  
_**I may not know where we are but I know who I am**_  
_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan**_

_**Caitlyn sighed. "Is that how it goes?" **_

"_**Yes" I answered. "I wrote that song...Whoever your secret admirer is, just stole that" **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "That not really impressive" **_

"_**I know" I said.**_

"_**Oh he left you a note" Tess responded, giving Caitlyn the paper. **_

_**She reads it out. "Haven't I given you a clue to who I am? If not...It's cool, um btw I didn't steal the song"**_

_**I was gone before she could even look at me. Great...I've done it all wrong and all way too soon, maybe I should hide for the rest of the year...She isn't going to want to know anymore. **_

**Thursday 16****th**** April 2009**

_**I went into school that day; I completely ignored Caitlyn, I didn't want to know what her reaction was but a lot of people didn't even pay attention to me today but I have kept my head down all day and ignored a lot of people. **_

_**Shane and Jason hasn't even said anything yet but then I have been ignoring them as well but today I was going to try and get Caitlyn to see why I was doing this for her. I was trying to be romantic and I show it off in the wrong way, I've just embarrassed myself and I've embarrassed her. **_

_**But I put chocolates outside her locker and stood in the corner of the hallway so she wouldn't see me. **_

"_**Are the chocolates from him?" Mitchie asked. **_

_**I saw Caitlyn nod her head. "Yeah...The note says, I'm sorry for embarrassing you...Didn't know how to show that I have feelings for such a wonderful, beautiful and talented girl...I hope you like these chocolate...I wasn't too sure on what chocolate you like as I've only seen you eat chocolate muffins...But anyway, I hope you like these. Love from Nathaniel Jerry Gray (Your secret admirer)" She read out. **_

"_**Aww..." Tess said. **_

"_**That is so sweet...Did you figure it out that it was Nate?" Peggy asked. **_

_**I heard Caitlyn sigh. "No...I didn't I thought it was Shane playing tricks or Jason but never Nate" Caitlyn answered, leaning against her locker. **_

"_**Do you like him?" Mitchie asked. **_

_**I heard another sigh from Caitlyn. "I don't know...I never thought of him in that way because were close already" **_

_**Shane laughed. "Nate does that though...He gets close to a girl and then boom, he plays the secret admirer and gets heart broken" Shane said. "I told him you wouldn't like him in that way" **_

"_**Tess can tell you what it like going out with him" Jason pointed out. **_

_**I saw everyone look at Tess and she smiled. "Um...Well I wouldn't go anywhere near spicy food if you want him being sick afterwards...Um, he romantic" Tess said. "You won't regret going out with him" **_

"_**I'll think about it..." Caitlyn replied, walking off. **_

**Friday 17****th**** April 2009**

_**I decided to show my face at school today so I walked passed Caitlyn locker knowing she was there and not caring in the world. **_

_**So she doesn't want me. That's fine...I'm fine with it. **_

"_**Nate" I heard my name being called. **_

_**I sighed and turned around to see Caitlyn coming towards me. **_

"_**Hey Caity" I spoke. **_

_**Caitlyn smiled weakly. "Um I didn't see you yesterday" **_

_**I sighed. "I was around just no one notice" I said. **_

_**She sighed and folds her arms. "Thanks for the chocolate...Strawberry and cream are my favourite..." **_

_**I smiled. "Look Caity...I'm sorry I embarrassed you, just I didn't want to come out with it with you because I was scared you knock me back" I replied. **_

"_**Kiss me Nate" Caitlyn said. **_

_**I looked at her with shock. "What?" **_

"_**Kiss me" She repeated. **_

_**I got closer to her and kissed her perfect, soft lips. We broke apart and I saw the smile on Caitlyn face. **_

"_**Caitlyn..." I whispered. **_

"_**I thought you like the name Caity..." She responded. **_

_**I grinned. "Caity...Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, holding both of her hands. **_

_**She nodded. "Of course I will" **_

_**I smiled and gave her another kiss but this one last longer than the first one. **_

* * *

**Okay another romantic and fluffy one :) **_**  
**_


End file.
